The Final Episode
by OnlyFoolsReadMyStories
Summary: Character death... but there is a twist the end. This story is for those of you who hate character death but have a burning curiosity. Pretty much all of you then. 'Humor and tragedy' you say? It can be done when I'm around! DL
1. Final Breath, Final Beat, Final Blink

**If you don't like character death, don't read. But there is a little twist for you at the end. For those of you who hate character death but also have a burning curiosity.**

**Mwah ha ha ha haaaaa!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even bothered to think up something witty to say for the bloody disclaimer.**

* * *

The police cars all arrived at the scene, and as the team arrived, a silent hush washed over everyone and everything, so that all the birds lost their voices, all the people gathering around muttering became muted, the leaves on the trees rustling silenced.

Even the wind stopped at this horrifying event.

Everything was suddenly in slow motion.

Danny jumped out of the car whilst it was still moving, and ran as fast as he could into the old warehouse, pushing the heavy wooden door open with all his might.

Several officers tried to stop him, several officers were talking into their walkie-talkies, but nothing mattered to Danny at this moment other than his Montana.

But as soon as he shoved open the door, he regretted it.

Lindsay lay sprawled on the floor, blood surrounding her, with bits and pieces of wood lying around and on top of her.

She would never breath again. Her heart would never beat again. Her eyes would never see again.

Because, right in the middle of her forehead, contrasting starkly against the pale, lifeless skin, was a bright red bullet hole.

It was horrid for him. Words couldn't describe his feelings at this moment. People jostled about behind him, trying to pull him back, but he remained glued to the floor, soaking the bloody scene in.

He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It was too much, he thought this was all a dream.

He ran up to her, fell onto his knees and that was when the tears burst out. He could contain himself no longer.

Mac had warned him of this. He had told him to stay calm, not to panic, that this was incredibly serious. But for all the attention Danny paid to him, Mac could have been speaking Japanese.

Nothing could have prepared him for this.

His Montana, his Lindsay Monroe, was dead.

_And all because of some crazy, heartless bastard who had been armed with a gun._

* * *

**This isn't the end! Oh no! There's still one more chapter to come! I did try my hardest to make this moving, but I guess it didn't really work because I'm more for the funny side of business. Note the 'Mac speaking Japanese bit'.**

**If you request an explanation of how Linds died, you can ask me, but that seems like a horribly corny way. I'd deliberately left it there for your own imaginations!**


	2. Tears, Sorrow and Emotions

They gathered around the simple white marble headstone, that had been flourished with roses and other flowers by people who felt sympathetic, from people who had only met Lindsay Monroe once. And yet they still felt sorry.

Sorry.

That was probably the most common word of all that day.

'Oh, I'm terribly sorry for your loss...'

'Lindsay was a great woman, everyone will be sorry...'

'I'm sorry, it must be devastating...'

But the people who felt the most sorrow in their hearts, no matter how much consolidation they got, were Matthew and Anne Monroe. And then the many brothers and sisters and cousins that Lindsay had.

And then there was Danny and the rest of their team.

They stood opposite the Monroes, with Danny standing in front.

He hadn't sobbed noisily, he hadn't truly confided in anyone about his feelings. Only silent tears.

Sometimes, it is more frightening to see someone cry silently, keeping all their secrets and emotions locked up in a steel cage called the heart, than it is to see someone wailing their eyes out.

Mac knew this. He had seen more dead bodies than anyone else. But not just any dead bodies.

He had had personal losses as well. He knew the feeling of immense pain and grief. But over time, he had trained himself to keep himself to himself and instead help others.

And that was what he did now.

Putting his hand on Danny's shoulder, he squeezed it gently, letting him know that he was there for him, that he could keep a secret.

'I loved her,' Danny whispered, his voice barely reaching Mac's ears. Another few tears followed the track of many others.

'_And I never got to tell her.'_

* * *

'Ookaaay... and CUUT! And fade out, thank you very much!' said the director happily. 'That was perfectly done! Ok, that was absolutely perfect, so you can all go now. Shoo! Lunchtime for you all! We shoot again tomorrow, make sure you learn you lines.'

Everyone suddenly snapped out of the sad atmosphere and instead it was replaced with a relieved atmosphere.

Danny shook his head and tried to wipe away the wet tears on his face.

'That was really good, Danny, keep it up...'

'Danno! Wow, I guess that's the most emotional i'm ever gonna see you...'

He was greeted with claps on the back and a lot of jokes, then suddenly he was met with someone snaking their arms round him.

'Hey, Montana! Wanna join me for lunch?'

She smiled and arched her eyebrow.

'I swear you're phsycic! Totally read my mind. But before you go, you might wanna sort out your eyes. they're looking a bit red.' she commented, stroking his face gently.

'Ah, who cares. That's what happens to you when you're forced to have a million eyedrops in each eye.' he said wearily.

_-- Fin -- (Lol)_

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update this, I had a bit of trouble executing the --_surprise element_--, hee hee haa haa.**

**...**

**Aaand now you're gonna send me cyber-punches and cyber-kicks because I tricked you into believing it was a sad, emotional story.**

**/**


End file.
